sabotage
by charleyxxx
Summary: hermione parents die, and she is now going out with george. but somebody isnt happy, and this person will do anything to get hermione, even...sabotage?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was staring up at her ceiling in her bedroom

Hermione was staring up at her ceiling in her bedroom. She was back in her childhood home, and she had never felt happier. Her parents were the same, and everything was perfect. All of a sudden a huge crash sounded from downstairs, and there were screams echoing off the walls.

Lucius malfoy walked into the room, and with a smirk that matched his sons, he dragged her by her hair down to the kitchen were her parents were standing. Lucius grabbed onto Hermione's parents and apparated.

With a pop, everyone in the great hall looked up. Lucius malfoy was standing at the front of the great hall with Hermione in his arms, and also with Hermione's parents. Before any of the teachers uttered a spell, malfoy put up a shield. He conjured a chair and threw Hermione onto it, binding her with invisible ropes. Everyone could see into the shield, and everyone could hear what the people inside the shield were saying.

More pops sounded and everyone looked up to see molly and Arthur weasley, Fred and George, lupin and tonks. But even they couldn't get past the shield to Hermione and her terrified parents. Every single child was at Hogwarts at that moment, Hermione had special permission to visit her parents because of all the death eater attacks. Ron, Harry and Ginny ran to the front of the great hall to stand with all the teachers and the order.

Hermione was struggling against the magic bonds that held her and lucuis was jeering at her parents. He produced a sharp knife from his pocket then took his wand and pointed it at Mr. Granger.

"Imperio!" he said. Mr. Granger's eyes became blank and he stood straight as a board.

"Now, Mr. Granger, I want you to take this knife, and when I count to ten, put it through your wife's heart"

Hermione began to scream and all the people in the great hall's eyes widened. Most of them may have been wizards but they all took muggle studies, and knew that a knife was a dangerous object.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9……..10" lucius smiled evilly.

All the sixth year students quickly ran to the 1st year students and covered their eyes, as screams filled the great hall. Hermione was hysterical, as her mothers twitching body became a lifeless lump on the blood soaked floor. Ginny was sobbing into Ron's eyes, as Tears cascaded down his and Harry's cheeks. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into Mr. Weasley. Fred and George were standing there, mouths open, stunned. Most of the students were crying, even the slytherin.

"Now, Mr. Granger, point that knife at your own heart, and when I say go, kill yourself" malfoy said.

"Daddy please don't leave me" Hermione sobbed, so heartbreaking that everyone burst into a fresh fit of tears.

"Now" lucuis whispered, and Mr. Granger took his own life and went to join his wife.

Lucuis grinned once more before disapparating with a loud pop. As soon as he did so, the shield, and the invisible bonds that held Hermione were gone, and Hermione crawled over to her parents. Everyone was sobbing, and even Dumbledore had tears running down his cheeks. Fred and George wordlessly went and stood either side of Hermione, dropping to their knees. George wrapped his arms round the sobbing girl and she flung herself onto him. He carefully picked her up, and walked out the great hall, leaving the crying students behind him. He carried Hermione up to her room at Hogwarts, and layed her down on her bed. He sat next to her and held her while she cried. Soon, she must have run out of tears, and as she snuggled down next to him, she whispered,

"I love you George"

Hermione awoke the next morning in someone's arms. She looked up to see the sleeping face of George Weasley.

_He looks so cute when he is sleeping_, Hermione thought. _That's why I love him so much._

She saw him wake up and smile his gorgeous smile at her.

"Morning" he whispered.

"Morning" she whispered back.

"Hermione" he started, "I have something to tell you."  
"Go on" Hermione gently prompted him.

"I'm in love with you" he whispered, and then became fascinated with the curtain around Hermione bed.

"George" Hermione whispered.

"I mean, I get it if you don't like me" George said quickly

"George..."

"And we can just stay friends" he continued,

"George..."

"And I totally get it if-"George got cut off as Hermione crushed her lips against his.

She pulled back and sighed happily.

"Hermione, will you go out with me" George said looking at her.

"Course I will" she replied, snuggling into her boyfriends arms.

When George had left the room, Hermione quickly got dressed into a white tank top and a light blue jumper, and then pulling on her dark blue jeans, and black ballet pumps, she walked down to the great hall, for some breakfast.

She paused outside the door for a moment before pushing them open and walking inside.

Every single student, teacher was staring at her.

She scanned the room and quickly found George and running over she took a seat next to him. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Fred gave her a funny look as if too say "why are you sitting with him" but she didn't care. Harry and Ginny was sitting opposite her, while Ron was on her other side, and Fred the other side of George.

Suddenly George quickly got up and stood on the bench and cleared his throat.

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE!! I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO KNOW, THAT HERMIONE JANE GRANGER IS OFFICALLY MY GIRLFRIEND. SOOOO, THAT MEANS BOYS, THAT NO LOOKING AT HER! GOT THAT!" her bellowed, then quickly sat back down and continued to eat. Hermione grinned at him, while Harry, Ginny Ron and Fred all whispered their congratulations about their new found relationship.

But someone across the great hall wasn't happy about George and Hermione. This person wanted Hermione all to himself. So he started to plot of ways, to make Hermione Jane Granger, his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Authors note. Dun dun duuuunnnnn! In this chapter you will find out who the mystery saboteur is!!

Hope you enjoy!!

As Hermione Walked swiftly down the long corridor to lunch. She grinned to herself as she thought about George. Hermione sighed with bliss as she thought about her wonderful boyfriend. A second pair of feet joined hers. Hermione thought to look round but couldn't bring herself too.

_Don't be silly, it's just another student!_ She thought to herself, but for some reason, the annoying little voice in her head was telling her otherwise. Hermione shook herself and carried on walking. When all of a sudden she tripped on a small rock. As Hermione closed her eyes preparing for the pain, it never come. A pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and held on tightly. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to look into the face of ….Draco Malfoy.

"Careful darling" He grinned, "I might not always be around to catch you when you fall."

He set Hermione straight and carried on walking down the hall.

Hermione walked into the great hall and sat next to George. She leaned over and in a quick hushed voice, told him what had happened in the corridor. George's face turned pale with fury. He looked fit too kill.

"Please George, Calm down!" Hermione begged, grabbing Georges wrist. At her touch the colour slowly came back to his face, and he smiled at her to show her he wasn't going to do anything to Malfoy…yet.

Hermione had just gotten changed into baggy grey sweat pants and a short sleeved plain black t-shirt. She was just pulling her fluffy pink bed socks on when there was a tapping at the window. She looked up to see a grey owl sitting by her window ledge. She got up and walked to the window, opened it and saw that the owl had a letter in its beak. She took the letter, gave the owl a small piece of pumpkin pasty, and walked back to her bed.

She slowly opened the letter and read what it had to say.

_**To my dearest Princess Hermione,**_

_**I love you with all my heart. I can't stand to see you with that dirty weasel twin. So I beg you. Ditch him and come with me.**_

_**I've loved you since first year, and I will give you more than weasel can ever dream of.**_

_**You know your tempted darling xxxx**_

_**All my love**_

_**Slythrin snake **_

Hermione looked at the letter in disgust. How dare this person toy with her feelings!

And George gave her everything. Hermione flopped down onto her bed and said,

"I hate you, who ever you are, stupid slythrin snake!"__

She did not notice the tall boy slip out of her room and down the staircase.

"Oh, it's on" said Draco Malfoy, exciting the Gryffindor common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Awoke the next day, remembering all about the slytherin snake

Hermione Awoke the next day, remembering all about the slytherin snake.

She sighed and remembered it was Saturday. She smiled as she got up and brushed her hair. Hermione used to have bushy hair, but it had been magically straightened, and had dark blond highlights init, making her hair look golden. Hermione walked to her wardrobe and opened, looked inside before deciding on a white tank top, black jumper, dark blue jeans and her white ballet pumps. Hermione headed down to breakfast and went to sit next to George when someone pushed past her so she nearly fell. She caught herself and looked up at the person who pushed her. Draco Malfoy. He grinned at her and said,

"I'm sorry Hermione, I was so dazzled by your beauty that I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled once more before moving to the slytherin table. Hermione walked to her seat and moodily pushed her food around her plate.

Later that evening, at dinner, Hermione was laughing at one of George's jokes, when a huge bang issued from the slythrin table. Draco Malfoy jumped up, onto the table and yelled, "who is Your Slytherin Snake!?"

And the rest of the table chorused "you are, you are!"

Hermione furrowed her brow, where had she heard that from?

Slythrin snake? Slythrin snake?

Realization dawned on Hermione as she looked over to the smiling face of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione got up and ran out of the hall, Draco Malfoy running after her.

Hermione was crying, and running at the same time. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, before turning her body to face the captor. Draco brought his face close to hers in a passionate kiss. Hermione tried to push herself but Draco was holing her so tightly, it was impossible to pull away from the Slytherin's grip.

Hermione finally managed to get away, not pausing but turning and running straight for the common room. She dived through the portrait hole and collapsed onto the floor. The only Gryffindors there were, was the whole of 6th year, which was the year Hermione was in. George ran to his girlfriend wrapping her in his arms, and carrying her to the couch. All the 6th years gathered around, as Hermione sobbed, telling everyone what had happened. By the time she was finished, everyone was angry. Seamus and Dean were very close to Hermione, they thought of her as their little sister, therefore had to be held back, so they wouldn't go and crush Malfoys face in. Harry and Ron were so angry that not even the strongest of people could hold them back, and both boys stormed out of the common room. All the girls comforted Hermione, and soon she began to feel tired.

George carried her to her bed, where both Gryffindors feel into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were roaming the castle, in an attempt to find the ferret.

Just as they rounded the charms corridor, they saw him walking towards them.

Harry pulled Ron into the shadows, and just as Malfoy walked past, Ron grabbed him and punched him in the mouth. Draco stumbled and wiped his bloody lip on the sleeve of his robe.

"What's your problem?" Draco said, trying to stop the blood leaking from his swollen lip.

"Touch Hermione again and you wont live to 7th year, got that ferret boy?" Harry said in a low voice. Draco stopped and smirked.

"And two dunces like you are gunna stop me?" Draco whispered.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by his robes and pushed him against the wall.

"Yes, I think we can stop you" Harry said, his voice so low it was dangerous.

Harry realized Malfoy and set off down the hall. Ron gave him a punch in the nose for good measure and set off after Harry.

Draco glared after their retreating forms, and whispered,

"Malfoys always get they want, and if they think they're gunna stop me, then I will just have to get rid of them."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke the next day to find that George had gone

Hermione woke the next day to find that George had gone. Hermione got up and got dressed, in a plain black hoody, blue jeans and adidas trainers.

George came and sat next to her, not looking her in the eye.

"Mione, we need to talk" He started.

"What's wrong George?" Hermione asked, starting to get worried.

"Look, I…I just don't love you any more, its over" George said all of this quickly before getting up off the couch and running from the common room. Hermione stood up stunned and walked to her room, before collapsing onto her bed, crying. Ginny came up because of the noise Hermione was making. Once she saw he best friend in hysterics, she called Harry and Ron up. Ron walked over to Hermione and picked her up before sitting on her bed and setting her down on his lap. Harry leaned over and began to stroke her hair in the way a brother would. And Ginny managed to get out of Hermione why she was crying. Her eyes blazed with fire as she stormed out the room to go find her brother. Hermione soon stopped crying; assured Harry and Ron she was fine, before making them leave her.

Hermione walked into the Bathroom, and attempted to make herself presentable, before going down to the common room.

George ran out of the common room and down, past the great hall, to an empty classroom, Where Blaise Zabini was waiting.

"Mission?" Blaise asked.

"Accomplished" said George, whose features were slowly changing.

His red hair was becoming lighter and lighter, to becoming a platinum blonde.

His green eyes changed to turquoise then to icy blue.

"It's all over between the ferret and my queen" said Draco Malfoy, grinning.

Unbeknown to the two boys, little Ginny Weasley has seen everything. She grinned to herself, before running to tell everyone.

Back in the common room, everything had been revealed by Ginny, and a plan was set for the very next day.

Draco was lying on his bed, staring up at the picture of Hermione he had stuck on his ceiling. _**Soon, Hermione will be mine. And finally, my greatest wish will be for filled.**_

_**I will have her, and my life will be whole, **_he thought, smiling to himself, before rolling onto his stomach and falling to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in Gryffindor tower knew about the plan

Everyone in Gryffindor tower knew about the plan. And everything was set.

Hermione walked to the great hall, but before stepping in, plastered an angry look onto her face, then stormed into the great hall.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" she screamed, pointing a finger, at a confused looking George (He is a good actor).

"How dare you cheat on me! With someone you only just met as well!" Hermione shouted, fake tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione, baby, it was all a mistake, I love you, honest!!" George pleaded with her.

"No! Its over!" Hermione yelled, before walking over to the slytherin table and kissing a surprised looking Draco. Hermione was disgusted with the taste of him. _**Yuck, that boy seriously needs to buy a tooth brush**_ she thought, forcing herself to deepen their kiss.

George started to yell but was forced to shut up when the glares of slytherin reached him. Gryffindor booed, whilst the whole of Slytherin cheered.

Hermione pulled away and smiled at him, before taking his hand and leading him to the front of the great hall.

"For a while now, Draco Malfoy has been trying to sabotage mine and George's relationship. And now, I have decided..." Hermione paused, letting go of Draco's hand.

"FOR PAYBACK!" she yelled, before whipping her wand out and shouting,

"Aqua!"

A mountain of rain fell from the ceiling and drenched Malfoy.

"Morrentum" George stood up and yelled, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

A huge gust of win came and lifted Malfoy off his feet, before sweeping him around the great hall like a bird. Before dropping him onto Pansy Parkinson's lap.

"Swelmorrim" Came Ginny, Harry and Ron's voices. Malfoy suddenly grew a beak and had feather stuck to random places of his body.

The whole hall erupted in laughter; as Draco ran form the great hall.

Draco left Hermione alone after that. He realized he deserved what he got, and stayed out of her way. George asked Hermione to marry him, and of course she accepted.

Next chapter, Hermione's wedding!! And who is the mysterious stranger that turns up?? Will he be out to ruin the wedding, or will he just ask for forgiveness??


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had butterflies in her tummy

Hermione had butterflies in her tummy. She had only allowed Ginny to see her in her wedding dress. When Hermione had finished her makeup and her hair, she slipped on the dress, and went to show Ginny. Ginny sucked in her breath when she saw Hermione.

Hermione was wearing a white strapless dress, which sucked in her tiny waist and flowed out at the hips. There was a layer over the skirt which made it seem silvery. Her makeup was fairly natural, but she had silver eye shadow on, and eyeliner, which made her brown eyes look lovely. Her hair had been put into ringlets with a veil that was pushed back, out of her face. On top of the veil was a silver tiara, that shimmered. Hermione looked stunning.

She looked over at Ginny, who was Hermione's bridesmaid. Ginny was wearing a yellow halter neck dress which stopped at her knees. Ginny had her hair up in a fancy twist with a few curls around her face. She also had a yellow flower in her hair. She also looked gorgeous. Hermione and Ginny walked outside, and found Mr. Weasley standing there with a small box in his hands.

"Gin, could you give us a minute?" asked Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny nodded and went to stand with George in the next room. Mr. Weasley opened the box to show Hermione a beautiful sliver gold necklace with a diamond shaped sapphire.

"I know it's usually the father's job to give this to you, but as your father isn't here, I thought I should do it" Mr. Weasley explained, helping her put it on.

"I see you as my father now, and would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes. Mr. Weasley looked stunned but nodded.

As him and Hermione walked down the aisle, a pair of eyes were trained onto Hermione.

They watched her kiss Mr. Weasley on the cheek. They watched her saying I do. They watched her give a Passionate kiss to George, Her new husband. Draco Malfoy owned these eyes.

He slowly walked over to Hermione who was dancing with Harry.

"Hermione, can I talk to you" he asked.

"Yes" Hermione said and followed him to a corner of the room.

"I'm sorry, for all I have done, and I hope you forgive me. I was a childish prat and I would love to be your friend" Draco said, looking down at his feet.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She gave him a hug and said,

"of course I forgive you Draco, I have to go now, I hope I will see you sometime?" Hermione asked.

"I think it would be better if I stayed away" Draco said.

Hermione gave a sad smile and nodded. She turned around and walked away from him.

Draco watched the only women he ever loved walk away from him. He had to stay away, not only for her, for him too.

_**Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go**_ Draco thought, as he made his way out of the church, and out of Hermione's life.

So, what did ya think?? Review please!!


End file.
